


fade

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: Wattpad Requests [9]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: He was fading.
Relationships: Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane
Series: Wattpad Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062371
Kudos: 3





	fade

Jay opened and closed his hand as he calmed himself down from an attack. He needed to do this. He was hiding behind a boulder as the others fought away. It wasn't fun. His eyes unfocused as he looked back out, the sick feeling that he had moments before received as a problem. Pulling himself back against the rock, he groaned.

Lucky him.

The lightning ninja hummed as he listened to the sounds of the battle, forcing himself to keep calm and not get sick. Something was wrong, but he couldn't place it. He didn't know what.

Laying down, Jay slowly breathed in. The dirt below him smelled earthy, like Cole, the ground a tad wet.

He heard cheers from the other side of the rock. The others had won. A chuckle escaped his throat. He got up, intending to go over, but a wave of dizziness washed over him.

_Not now..._

Why was he feeling bad? Why was he dizzy now? Why was he holding down the urge to vomit? Was it because of the baddie?

Come to think of it, the guy they were fighting did shoot him with something...

A burning sensation began on his shoulder, the pain unbearable. Jay yelled in pain, no doubt that the others would hear him. _Maybe they would help?_ He fell to his knees, the urge to puke back once again.

"Jay?" Kai's yell was first, followed by Cole and Zane. They all surrounded him, trying to help, to do anything for their friend, their lover.

He knew they loved him, gosh it was nice to know, they cared for him. They would help him. He would be alright.

Black spots had begun to fade in and out of his vision. The world around him began to sway. Was he _actually_ going to be okay?

"Jay?" Cole frantically asked, was that Cole? It sure sounded like him.

The urge to throw up finally came and it happened. All over the ground in front of him. _That was nice._

Wait? Was it red? Odd. That was new.

Everything was becoming fuzzy.

"We're losing him! Zane do something!"

"There seems to be some kind of bullet lodged in his shoulder. I have no idea how to get it out."

"We can't let him go, you have to try something!"

_So that was why his shoulder hurt so bad._

"I don't want to risk anything."

Why wasn't Zane helping him? Was it that he didn't love-

Everything faded out.

The voices were gone.

The ground was gone.

The others comforting him, helping him, were gone.

Just darkness.

And the pain, oh how much pain he was in.

Jay began to cry.

He didn't know why, but he just needed it.

Maybe he wanted the comfort of his boyfriends.

He wanted Cole, Kai, and Zane to help him.

_But why weren't they?_

The last thing he heard was his name as everything disappeared from him, the world falling into nothing.


End file.
